


Fair Play

by Starb_uck



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: A particularly stupid hat, Dom/sub references, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Sub Sameen Shaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb_uck/pseuds/Starb_uck
Summary: A trip to the funfair. Root gets her own way and Shaw is happy to go along.. after the prerequisite amount of stubbornness, of course.





	Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing specific; light references only to a pre-established d/s relationship.
> 
> Forgive me if any references are incongruous in an American fair!

“I am not going to the fucking fair with you, Root! Jeez, will you give it a rest?”

Root pouts, cocking her head to one side and giving Shaw her best ‘but look, aren’t I cute’ stare. 

“See, when you say you’re not going, you actually mean that you’ll think about it, right sweetie?”

She raises a hand to forestall Shaw’s indignant response, mimes pushing upwards at her jaw to indicate that Shaw should shut her own mouth. 

“And when you’ve thought about it, you’ll realise that I’m right, and you’re wrong, and that you actually *are coming to the fair tonight...”

“Root!!”

“We’ll get candyfloss, and hotdogs, and go on the dodgems..”

“Why the fuck would I want to go on the dodgems? I drive excellent cars everyday and get to smash into other people for real...”

“And we’ll go to the coconut shy, and I’ll win you the biggest teddy bear they’ve got..”

“I DON’T WANT A GIANT TEDDY BEAR!!”

“Yes you do. And then we’ll go to the rifle range, and you can use your sexy shooting talents to win me a really yummy present in return..”

“Root, those things are weighted all wrong!!” Shaw almost wails this - the thought of those crappy fake rifles at fairs, with skewed sights designed to make it almost impossible to aim properly, offends her on some deep and fundamental level. Guns should not be disrespected. 

“There’s a good girl. I knew you’d come around. I’ll pick you up at six”.

“I AM NOT GOING TO THE GODDAMN FAIR!!”

***

She goes to the fair. Root lets her eat as many dirty hotdogs as she can stuff down, and playfully squirts a blob of ketchup on her nose when her hands are full with a dog in each one and she can’t defend herself. In revenge, she smooshes a handful of candyfloss into Root’s face when she isn’t expecting it, snorting laughter at the sight of angry hacker covered in pink fluff. 

Root carefully licks her lips and uses a tissue to wipe the rest of the floss from her face, maintaining eye contact with Shaw the whole time. Shaw feels a sudden slam of desire in her lower belly at the calm assuredness she sees in those dark eyes. She knows she’ll pay deliciously for that little stunt later tonight, and the knowing brings with it another clench of desire, so strong it’s almost painful and makes her open her mouth as if to moan. She still can’t believe the effect this woman has on her. Root smiles slowly, seeming to read Shaw’s thoughts. 

“Okay, sweetie. You asked, you’ll get. I’ll be sure to think up a perfectly...” she stopped and looked around at the lights, the stalls, the rides, the hordes of happy people milling all around them, “...a perfectly *fair, punishment for you”. She grins happily, pleased with her pun, and Shaw gives one of her annoyed-but-at-Root-so-annoyed-not annoyed eye rolls. 

Root grabs her hand and drags her off towards the shooting range. Shaw shakes her hand free only for Root to grab it again, this time wriggling her fingers through Shaw’s, making it more difficult for her to pull away. Shaw gives up and suffers the public display of affection, relaxing slightly when she realises nobody is interested in or looking at them. Root grins happily and swings their arms a little, giving an almost-skip just like a little kid. Shaw eye rolls again, but it’s offset by the smile twitching at the corners of her mouth. 

***

They wait in line at the Ferris wheel. 

“I’m going to kiss you at the top” Root informs her, matter of factly. 

“You are not”. Shaw replies, equally matter of fact. 

“Well...” Root cocks her head, and looks away, pretending to consider. She looks adorably dumb in that ridiculous hat Shaw won her at the range. She’d even tried her best to miss, to prove to Root that the stupid guns were fixed, but she couldn’t help being secretly pleased when her pellets smashed the target and Root reacted with exuberant delight. 

***

“The hat! The hat!!” She squealed, bobbing on her toes. “The furry fake raccoon one!!”

“Not the hat. Anything but the hat”.

“But it’s stripey!”

“Root...”

“And it’s got a tail!”

“No”.

***

Root now uses the tail of the infuriating hat to tickle playfully at Shaw’s ear. Shaw pushes her hand away and growls warningly. Root giggles. 

“Don’t you know by now that I always get what I want, Sameen?”

“No you don’t”. Shaw’s contradictions and denials are as much a part of their fledgling relationship as is Root’s perpetual delight in making her take them back. 

***

Shaw feels a bit silly, sat next to Root in the little car, making its jerky way up to the apex of the giant wheel. She feels a little better when they’re higher up, and nobody else can see them. She relaxes a little, and is totally unprepared when Root pounces. 

“Isn’t this romantic??”

She’s sitting astride Shaw now, knees clamped to her sides, arms wrapped around her neck. She isn’t holding on to anything else, and Shaw has to hold her just to stop them both falling onto the floor of the car. Shaw barks a laugh, half irritated, half amused. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m preparing to kiss you. It’s what you do at the top!”

Another eye roll. 

“Root.. I’m no expert in these things, but I’m fairly sure you’re not supposed to jump on me without warning...”

“I warned you earlier!”

“Yes, but...”

Shaw tails off, realising she has no answer for this. Root is always right, and Root always gets her own way. A grin curls onto her face, and the instinctive tension in her body melts away. Her hands soften on Root’s upper arms, and she strokes them softly. Damn, this woman...

Root senses the change in her and smiles directly into her face, her expression so full of love that Shaw feels a strange twist in her own heart. Is this what love feels like? Is this what feeling feels like?

Root kneels up on the seat and now Shaw’s arms are around her thighs, holding her close, holding her safe. Root’s arms are around her neck, pulling her into her body, pressing her nose and face into the underside of her breasts. She holds her close, so close, and the moment stays just perfect as the little car rocks gently higher into the night sky. 

Shaw heard the words, muffled by the arms wrapped around her head, even though Root’s own face is bent close to whisper into her hair. 

“I will do anything you ever ask me to, Sameen”.

Shaw remains still for a moment, wrapped inside an embrace safer and more tender than anything she can remember. Then she stirs, and Root reluctantly unwinds and sits back. She looks young and strangely uncertain now, and a slight breeze whispers through the hair that’s managed to escape the abominable hat. 

Shaw smiles. 

“Then kiss me”.

***

## Next morning ##

“Thank you for my hat, Sameen”.

“You’re welcome. I’ll make sure Bear eats it as soon as possible”.


End file.
